


Cuidando Um do Outro

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [7]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Sickfic, Slow Burn, casamento arranjado, cesar sendo um bom marido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Joui fica doente.César toma conta dele.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cuidando Um do Outro

**Author's Note:**

> olá xuxus, espero que gostem!
> 
> como sempre, alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradiçõs xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, mas não acho que tenha muito problema se for lido individualmente
> 


Os raios de sol que conseguiram passar pela grossa cortina da janela acabaram diretamente sobre os olhos de César, o incomodando e fazendo com que ele acordasse com o desconforto.

Ele se mexeu, passando as mãos pelos olhos e bocejando, se espreguiçando, quando percebeu que o Joui ainda estava dormindo.

Depois de um ano de casamento, é suposto que se aprendesse um pouco sobre seu marido, e até onde ele sabia – que não era pouca coisa pois Joui era uma pessoa _incrivelmente_ interessante cujo César sentia que podia passar horas e horas ouvindo ele falar – Joui nunca dormia além das 7. Mesmo quando passavam a manhã sem se levantar, ele ainda estava acordado.

Olhou para o relógio na mesa, a visão ainda meio embaçada, mas ainda conseguindo ler os números que marcavam 8 e meia da manhã.

Num estalo, César se sentou assustado, sentindo que algo estava errado.

“Joui,” chamou, e quando não recebeu resposta, botou a mão no ombro dele com a intenção de sacudi-lo. Esqueceu disso no momento em que encostou em seu marido, “ _Joui!_ ”

Virou-o em sua direção, vendo o rosto vermelho e suado de Joui. César colocou a mão em sua testa, medindo a temperatura, e tirou logo em seguida, sem precisar de um segundo a mais para sentir o quão quente ele estava. Não somente febril, Joui parecia _ferver_ por debaixo da pele.

César não conseguia nem imaginar o que os médicos pensaram ao vê-lo entrar repentinamente na ala hospitalar, mal vestindo os robes internos e descalço com os cabelos desgrenhados e um olhar de puro horror no rosto enquanto quase gritava que o príncipe estava doente. Sendo justo, eles agiram rápido.

Em poucos minutos já estavam todos de volta ao quarto deles, os médicos atendendo a um Joui delirante, que não falava coisa com coisa, enquanto um dos enfermeiros mantinha César do lado de fora, impaciente e rondando a porta do quarto.

“Ele vai ficar bem,” disse o médico assim que saiu, e César sentiu alívio percorrer pelo corpo. Não tinha percebido que estava tão tenso até sentir parte se dissipar. “Mas vai precisar de cuidados constantes, avisarei o Rei e a Rainha Jouki. Mandarei um enfermeiro ficar com ele aqui.”

“Não,” César se ouviu falar antes que pudesse se parar, “ _Eu_ vou tomar conta dele.”

O médico hesitou. Ele era um homem baixinho, mais baixo que César, mas extremamente sério. Já havia ido procurar a ajuda dele uma vez ou outra durante o último ano, geralmente pedindo remédios para as dores de cabeça que havia tendo com o stress.

“Príncipe Cohen, ele apenas adoeceu por conta da mudança de clima, vai ficar bem. Já demos a primeira dose do remédio, que deve ser administrada à tarde e noite também. Mas nesse caso, o reino precisa de alguém que assuma o papel de líder em seu lugar. Não é aconselhável que fique para cuidar dele.”

_Que se foda o que era aconselhável, Joui estava doente._

Vendo que César não seria convencido, ele suspirou e continuou, “O pano deve ser trocado toda vez que ficar quente, as janelas devem ser mantidas abertas apenas para refrescar o quarto e as roupas leves para ajudar o suor, mesmo que ele sinta frio. É aconselhável que tome pelo menos dois banhos por dia, e no máximo quatro, a água morna vai ajudar a controlar a temperatura dele, mas não queremos que ele fique vulnerável. Tente fazê-lo ingerir líquidos, de preferência, sucos cítricos.”

Ele anotou tudo aquilo em uma lista em sua cabeça. Não iria esquecer, pois estava numa parte praticamente reservada para Joui, e de lá César raramente esquecia alguma coisa.

Se os pais de Joui já tivessem ido embora – como César mal podia esperar que fossem – seria outro caso, mas no momento, eles poderiam resolver qualquer assunto urgente que surgisse então ele podia focar apenas em cuidar de Joui.

“Arthur,” chamou assim que o médico se retirou, e ele virou a cabeça para César, “avise a Liz e ao Thiago que o Joui não vai sair do quarto hoje, e nem eu. Os papeis importantes devem ser trazidos aqui para que eu possa analisar, fora isso, devemos ser deixados sozinhos pelo resto do dia, a não ser que queiram ver como ele está, então serão bem-vindos.”

“E eu?” Arthur perguntou. Como parte da guarda pessoal de César, era sua função o acompanhar do momento em que saia do quarto, até a hora em que voltava.

“Como não iremos a lugar nenhum, você pode tirar o dia para descansar.” Sorriu. “Não disse que queria conhecer a cidade? Hoje é o dia pra isso.”

Arthur pareceu gostar da ideia. Lançando um último olhar preocupado à Joui – eles haviam se tornado amigos de uma forma surpreendentemente fácil, mesmo para o entedimento de César – ele reverenciou e saiu logo em seguida.

César sentou-se na almofada posta ao lado da cama em que Joui estava, passando a observar cuidadosamente seu marido.

Os olhos fechados o davam a impressão de estar simplesmente dormindo um sono pacífico, sem nenhuma preocupação em seus ombros. Fosse a situação outra, César estaria feliz por ele estar conseguindo relaxar tão profundamente. Com o sono leve e tantos problemas surgindo, Joui havia se acostumado a uma rotina de pouco descanso e muito trabalho e isso não estava fazendo bem para ele.

Mas _nessa_ situação, vendo o rosto dele corado de febre com um pano molhado na testa, César não poderia estar mais preocupado.

Já tinha ouvido diversas histórias de pessoas que iam dormir febris e não acordavam mais no dia seguinte, e ele não deixaria isso acontecer com Joui em hipótese alguma, não enquanto estivesse por perto.

Colocou as mãos no pano, vendo que ele já estava quente tamanha sendo a temperatura interna de Joui e o mergulhou na água fria, torcendo-o antes de passá-lo pelos pulsos dele e pelo pescoço, deixando-o sobre a testa de seu marido novamente, fazendo com que Joui soltasse um suspiro aliviado.

O silêncio inquietava César, acostumado com o constante falatório de Joui, as risadas que iluminavam suas manhãs sem que percebesse e que agora sentia falta. Queria urgentemente vê-lo sorrindo de novo. Ele havia se tornado boa parte de seus dias e César não sabia como lidar com a quietude agora.

Se levantou para abrir a janela do quarto como foi recomendado, apenas uma fresta pois ainda estava muito frio do lado de fora. A neve começava a cair, cobrindo o topo das montanhas e as ruas em um branco celestial. Era extremamente irritante. César odiava a neve e o frio com tudo que podia preferindo bem mais o calor escaldante de Badlands, mas se conformava com o lugar que vivia agora. Pelo menos o verão e a primavera eram quentes o suficiente e durante a temporada gelada, César tinha uma desculpa para se aconchegar perto de Joui a noite.

Não que ele estivesse tirando vantagem da situação – talvez um pouco – mas ele genuinamente gostava de acordar cercado pelos braços de Joui e os vários cobertores que tinham na cama. Inclusive recusara um aquecedor no quarto exatamente por isso.

Apertou os robes fortemente contra o corpo, percebendo que ainda estava somente com os interiores quando a brisa congelante entrou pela janela, fazendo com que estremecesse de frio.

Cobriu Joui com os cobertores, tentando equilibrar o quão frio era para estar, não queria deixar seu marido mais doente ainda.

Colocou os robes exteriores, dessa vez os de fibra grossa por causa da estação, as cores vermelha e preta da família real fazendo um belo contraste com a quantidade de branco lá fora. Sentiu-se aliviado com o calor que começava a envolvê-lo.

Sentou-se novamente na almofada, observando o sono de Joui, talvez um pouco temerário demais.

Ele sabia o que estava sentindo, apesar de nunca ter sentido antes.

Seu coração se acelerava toda vez que estava perto de Joui, seu primeiro pensamento ao vê-lo perto era beijá-lo, o segundo era abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar. Nunca havia tido essas necessidades com ninguém antes. Física ou emocionalmente.

Ele era alguém que se orgulhava de ser independente, de não precisar do apoio de seu pai ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Aprendeu a programar sozinho antes de pedir uma formação real, estudou extraoficialmente durante anos sobre o reino de Yamakarasu, ele não daria motivo para ninguém pensar que dependia de alguém.

Mesmo assim, Joui simplesmente _estava lá_ por ele.

(“Pro caso de precisar,” Joui disse, sorrindo e estendendo os braços. “Não digo que vai, mas não é reconfortante saber que tem alguém pra te pegar se você cair?”

E mesmo que César soubesse que seu esposo estava simplesmente se referindo a situação atual onde ele estava subindo a escada vertical da biblioteca, ele sentiu uma quentura agradável em seu peito.

É, era reconfortante.)

Era alguém em quem podia confiar, que o ouvia quando queria falar e o ajudava quando precisava, que fazia qualquer coisa pelo bem-estar de César desde o primeiro dia, mesmo achando que não tinha escolha quanto ao futuro.

César ainda não tinha esquecido o que descobriu, passou dias sem falar com seus sogros e semanas mastigando aquela informação, pensando em como deveria contar para Joui. Ainda estava puto com os dois, e não importava se o casamento tinha dado surpreendentemente certo no final, ainda era uma atitude imperdoável.

Mas ainda eram os pais de Joui, e era ele que decidia o que fariam quanto o assunto afinal. Respeitaria isso.

Ainda estava _puto._

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e quando pediu para que entrassem foi com grande satisfação que ouviu que seus sogros tomariam conta de tudo pelo dia.

Havia menos trabalho nos últimos três dias, porém, e eles finalmente estavam conseguindo acabar com os murmúrios de revolta e minar a influência de seus... _aliados_.

Até o meio do ano que vem eles não passariam disso, apenas rumores e fofocas.

A menina, César reconhecia Laura – era a garota que lhes trazia as refeições sempre que pediam – por sua clara descendência de outro lugar, os olhos não tão puxados quanto os de todos os outros no castelo; entrara no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com um suco amarelo forte e alguns pedaços de fruta em um pote, assim como uma grande xícara de café e uma omelete com pão e cream cheese do outro lado, era claro de quem era cada parte.

Laura fez uma reverência, desejando melhoras para o príncipe antes de sair.

“Joui,” chamou levemente após colocar a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou o pano da testa de Joui, umedecendo-o novamente e passando levemente pelo rosto dele. “Joui, você precisa acordar pra comer um pouco.”

Ele murmurou alguma coisa não inteiramente coerente mas abriu os olhos devagar, mal parecendo ver alguma coisa.

“César-kun?”

César conseguiu sorrir calmamente pelo alívio de ver que ele estava bem o suficiente pra isso, o remédio parecia começar a dar efeito.

“Eu me sinto na merda,” ele disse e se assustou com o barulho da risada alta que César soltou.

 _Joui não falava palavrões,_ não importava o quanto a situação o irritava ou pedia por aquilo. _Era um hábito que não queria cultivar,_ explicou para César outra vez.

Para Joui falar o mínimo dos palavrões que fossem, ele realmente estava se sentindo fora do normal.

“Você parece na merda também,” brincou. Sentiu o peito apertar quando recebeu um sorriso fraco de volta. “Vou te ajudar a levantar, precisa comer.”

Joui protestou sem muito entusiasmo, “Não tô com fome...”

“Mas precisa repor suas forças,” insistiu César, o fazendo sentar enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros para que conseguisse recostar. “Não cause problemas e seja um bom marido, sim? Me deixa cuidar de você.” E a febre deve ter ficado um pouco mais forte, pois o rosto de Joui se avermelhou mais.

Preocupado, César passou o pano novamente pela face de seu esposo, pegando o pote com as frutas cortadas e levando-as, uma por uma, até a boca dele lentamente, esperando que comesse com toda a paciência antes que começasse o próprio café da manhã.

Depois de algumas frutas, já pela metade do pote, Joui pediu um tempo para que pudesse descansar, então César pegou sua xícara e bebericou o café com calma.

“Desculpe o incomodo,” disse Joui olhando para os lençóis.

“Que incomodo?” rebateu César, “Não é problema nenhum.”

“Fazer você ficar cuidando o dia inteiro de mim não parece uma atividade divertida.”

César deu um meio sorriso, botando a xícara de volta no pires na bandeja, “É aí que você se engana. Cobrir meu marido de mimos está no top 5 dos meus passatempos preferidos.”

Joui colocou o rosto nas mãos para escondê-lo, “Não precisa dizer essas coisas.”

César sabia tamanho o embaraço que ele sentia quando era elogiado abertamente, aprendeu que Joui quase nunca acreditava e isso o fazia ficar ainda mais ressentido com seus sogros.

Joui era... _maravilhoso_ a seus olhos.

E ele deveria ouvir isso todos os dias.

“O que? Que eu gosto de estar com você?” antes que o outro pudesse responder, continuou com um sorriso, “Que eu acho que você deveria ser mais mimado e ter tudo que desejar na hora que quiser? Que meu marido é uma ótima pessoa para se estar com, pois ele é inteligente e corajoso e–”

César foi interrompido pelas mãos de Joui tampando sua boca, o rosto de Joui quase lilás de tão vermelho que estava, “É, isso.”

“Mas você é,” César rebateu tirando as mãos de Joui cuidadosamente e as segurando sem força entre eles, e apesar da firmeza com que disse seu tom era ameno.

Joui bufou, cruzando os braços.

“Você não pode fazer isso comigo hoje! Eu estou doente, meu coração pode não aguentar isso,” Joui reclamou com um biquinho.

 _Ah, ali está o meu impulso novamente,_ pensou, cada fibra de seu corpo pedindo para que fechasse a distância.

Ao invés disso, César pegou o pote de frutas novamente, “Se está bom para falar, está bom para comer. Vamos.”

Ainda resmungando, Joui abriu a boca para que continuasse a comer.

Logo, havia acabado de comer, e César o estendeu o copo com o suco para que bebesse.

Joui fez uma careta, “Eu não gosto de suco de manhã.” Mas pegou quando viu que César não iria ceder.

“O médico disse que é bom pra você, se manter hidratado com sucos e bastante água.”

“Chá?”

“Talvez mais tarde.”

Fazendo beicinho, Joui continuou a beber o suco enquanto César tomava o café, aproveitando antes que este esfriasse e ficasse com um gosto horrível.

Café gelado era intragável.

Joui colocou o copo vazio de volta na bandeja, vendo César terminar de beber, “E agora, senhor Enfermeiro?” E apesar do tom brincalhão já podia ver seus olhos pesando pelo esforço de estar acordado.

“Descanse,” disse, o arrumando de volta na cama para que deitasse. “Eu vou ficar aqui, não hesite se precisar de alguma coisa.”

Joui pareceu incerto, “Mas e os meus afazeres?”

“Não se preocupe, já resolvi isso. Concentre-se em melhorar.” César disse, pondo o pano na testa dele novamente.

“Mas–” o protesto morreu nos lábios quando recebeu um olhar severo de seu marido, “’Tá bom...”

Joui voltou a dormir e César terminou seu café da manhã, recolhendo os pratos de volta na bandeja e a colocando em cima da mesinha do quarto, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama depois. Passou o tempo lendo um livro e umedecendo a toalha a cada poucos minutos.

Logo, Laura voltou, trazendo uma jarra de água e levando a bandeja embora.

Já era provavelmente meio dia quando Liz entrou, diferentemente de Laura ela não bateu. Joui estava meio acordado quando ela chegou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de César enquanto eles assistiam um vídeo no celular do mesmo.

Ainda se surpreendia pelo fato de Joui não ter quase nenhuma experiência com redes sociais, mas se comprometeu a ensiná-lo aos poucos. As plataformas de vídeos pareciam ser sua forma preferida, ele adorava assistir compilações de vídeos fofos, e César adorava ver ele assistindo porque também era fofo vê-lo sorrindo tanto.

Arthur não aguentava mais ouvi-lo falar de Joui.

(“Eu pensei que o casamento fosse arranjado,” Arthur riu da face corada de César.

“E foi.”

“Ué, eu não adivinharia, pelo jeito que você fala dele.”

César bufou, “E o que você quer dizer com isso?”

Ele sabia exatamente o que Arthur quis dizer. Só não estava preparado para admitir ainda.

“Nada, nada.” Arthur se reclinou no sofá, a postura não de um guarda real, mas de um amigo. Ele olhou para César como se estivesse se divertindo, “Eu fico feliz que esteja bem com tudo isso, e que tenha encontrado felicidade aqui. Eu ‘tava quase esperando que você passasse o dia todo sozinho enfurnado em um lugar qualquer e eu teria que te arrastar pra fora para que interagisse, mas o Joui te faz bem.”

César limpou a garganta, dando uma cotovelada no ombro de Arthur que com certeza ele não havia nem sentido, “Não fala merda, é claro que ele me faz bem, você já viu como ele é.”)

“Jouizinho,” ela chamou preocupada, correndo na direção dele e se ajoelhando ao lado da cama, Joui por sua conta se sentou melhor, abraçando Liz automaticamente.

César viu Thiago entrar logo depois com bem menos pressa, fechando a porta e ficando do lado de Liz.

“Liz-senpai, Thiago-sensei!” ele respondeu, mais animado, “Vocês vieram me ver!”

“Mas é claro, você ‘tá doente, eu não ia conseguir dormir sabendo que não te visitei.”

Joui sorriu envergonhado, “Ah, não é nada demais, eu só fiquei com um pouco de febre.”

“Um pouco?” Thiago arqueou as sobrancelhas, ele pôs o topo da mão contra o pescoço de Joui, sentindo que ele ainda estava febril, “Se você está assim depois do remédio, deveria estar queimando de manhã. Só tivemos permissão para te visitar agora, o Arthur falou que você precisava descansar.”

“’Tá tudo bem agora, Thiago-sensei, o César-kun tá tomando conta de mim.”

César sentiu o rosto esquentar sob o olhar dos tutores de Joui.

Eles tinham convivido bastante no último ano, e apesar de não serem nem de longe tão próximos dele quanto César era de Joui ou de Arthur, eles ainda eram boas pessoas para se conversar, extremamente protetivos de Joui também, algo que César podia se identificar com.

“ _Estou vendo,_ ” Liz tinha um olhar de entendimento que fez com que César sentisse um calafrio, como se ela soubesse de algo que nenhum deles sabia.

“Trouxemos doces!” Thiago interrompeu antes que Liz dissesse mais alguma coisa, colocando um saco cheio de guloseimas na ponta da cama, “Sei que geralmente não tem acesso as confeitarias da cidade, então trouxemos aquele bolo nojento que você gosta daquela lojinha da esquina do Parque 15.”

César viu os olhos de Joui brilharem ao pegar o saco, pegando a embalagem de isopor de dentro dele em suas mãos como se fosse algo extremamente precioso, “César-kun, você tem que provar!” E então virou para Thiago como se tivesse finalmente percebido o que ele havia dito, “ _Ei!_ Não é nojento, é de pão de ló!”

Thiago confirmou com a cabeça, “ _Nojento._ ”

Joui fez uma careta indignada e então abriu o pacote, aproximando de seu rosto para sentir o cheiro, a expressão mudando para uma de pura felicidade.

César guardou aquela informação junto com a reação de Joui, fazendo questão de se lembrar de sempre encomendar o bolo quando podia depois da coroação de Joui, quando eles finalmente teriam mais liberdade para fazerem o que quisessem.

Não que não tivessem agora, César se recusava a acreditar que seria impedido se quisesse ir além dos campos reais por qualquer que fosse o motivo, mas Joui ainda estava preso em como seus pais o haviam criado, achando que era algum tipo de dever se prender dentro das instalações.

Assim que Joui assumisse a coroa, dentro de alguns meses, César iria começar seu plano de convencê-lo a ser alguém mais aberto para seus súditos, indo visitá-los mais.

Chris havia dito que era uma excelente ideia quando perguntara.

Ainda não havia se acostumado em poder perguntar as coisas a seu pai e realmente receber uma resposta para sua dúvida. Era legal. Diferente de como tinham lidado com as coisas antes, e César estava disposto a ver como o relacionamento deles iria progredir.

Relutava um pouco para admitir que era o que mais tinha desejado durante anos.

De qualquer forma, foi trazido para o presente ao ver Joui pegar uma colher, quase pegando um pedaço do doce antes que César o tirasse de suas mãos.

“Ei, devolve!” Joui reclamou, se esticando na direção do bolo, quase que por cima de César.

Ele teria corado se não estivesse tão concentrado em manter a embalagem fora do alcance de seu marido. César não teria conseguido se Joui não estivesse se sentindo tão fraco pela febre.

“Depois do almoço, se ainda tiver fome,” ele respondeu, fechando a caixa novamente e a colocando em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira, longe o suficiente de Joui para que não houvesse nenhuma tentativa furtiva de roubá-la de volta.

Joui fez uma careta, cruzando os braços, “Mas eu não queria esperar, eu só tenho fome de bolo agora que o vi.”

César arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Liz e Thiago que pareciam se divertir com a situação, como se fosse exatamente essa a intenção desde o início.

Traíras.

Fazendo ele ser o carrasco.

“Que pena, ou come o bolo de sobremesa, ou não tem bolo.”

A careta de Joui se contorceu um pouco mais antes que desistisse, virando para Liz com um olhar digno de pena, “Viu Liz, ele ‘tá fazendo bullying comigo a manhã inteira.”

“Culpa sua por ter se exaustado e ficado doente,” ela rebateu, dando um peteleco na testa de Joui, que soltou um gritinho curto de susto antes de esfregar o local agredido, “Não cause problemas para o César, não vê que ele está preocupado?”

César definitivamente não estava vermelho com o que ela disse.

“Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu mantenho uma rotina muito saudável!”

“Mentira,” César o expôs sem dó como ele havia passado dos limites diversas vezes somente naquela semana.

Se Joui não iria ouvir seu marido, então ele o delataria para sua maior aliada.

“Ah, César-kun, era pra você ficar do meu lado!” ele reclamou.

“E eu estou,” respondeu, pegando o pano que havia caído quando Joui se levantou abruptamente, “Do lado em que você está bem para fazer o que precisa ser feito, não quando você é inconsequente com seu bem estar. Nesse caso eu não vou hesitar em te chamar de idiota e empurrar juízo na sua cabeça.”

Molhou o pano novamente, ele já havia trocado o conteúdo da bacia algumas vezes no banheiro, substituindo por água fresca. Passou o pano pela testa de Joui e pelos pulsos, colocando o pano na beirada da bacia.

“Depois do almoço,” ele reafirmou.

Joui franziu os lábios, o lançando um último olhar mal-humorado antes de se voltar para seus tutores, puxando assunto novamente e querendo saber como estavam as coisas sem ele para administrar.

Estava tudo bem, como o esperado. O Rei e Rainha obviamente sabiam como cuidar das coisas em sua ausência.

Laura bateu novamente na porta do quarto, dessa vez trazendo apenas duas tigelas fumegantes na bandeja. César fez uma careta, sabendo o que era somente por sentir o cheiro.

Joui adorava congee com qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse picante, e se animou ao ver as tigelas sendo deixadas sobre a mesa, agradecendo veementemente Laura, que sorriu e disse estar feliz de vê-lo melhor e acordado.

Quanto a César... Bem, ele não era muito fã daquela papa de arroz. Fez seu melhor da primeira vez que havia experimentado, sabendo que fazia parte da culinária local, mas realmente não virou um fã do mingau branco. O rabanete ralado que acompanhava agora não parecia tão ruim assim.

Torceu o nariz, e ajudou Joui a se levantar para que pudesse se sentar á mesa. Liz e Thiago se despediram, prometendo voltar mais tarde para vê-lo novamente.

Mexeu um pouco com a colher, sabendo que haviam enviado o congee especialmente para seu marido, para que melhorasse mais rápido, mas não conseguiu evitar a falta que a carne fazia. Talvez pudesse pedir para que Chris trouxesse um pouco de carne grelhada na próxima visita.

Comeram a sopa, Joui sem precisar de convencimento como havia acontecido no café da manhã e César suspeitou se aquilo não tinha sido somente manha.

Muito provável.

Pegou o bolo de onde havia deixado e viu o sorriso brilhante de Joui quando o agradeceu. César sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões, um alívio maior que antes se instaurando.

Joui ficaria _bem._

Dividiram o doce, que era surpreendentemente bem gostoso – confiava bastante na palavra de Thiago quando se tratava de comida e por isso tinha suas reservas – apesar da textura estranha. Na verdade, queria deixar para que Joui comesse o resto sozinho, mas seu esposo insistira em partilhar, perguntando qual seria a graça se só ele comesse.

“Gostou?” indagou Joui seriamente, como se fosse uma das perguntas mais importantes que já havia feito.

César sentiu um quase sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de abri-los novamente para mais uma colherada.

Nunca haviam dividido talheres antes, mas Joui havia começado com tal naturalidade que César nem conseguia se sentir com vergonha.

Joui ainda estava sorrindo quando terminaram de comer, aceitando ajuda para que se levantasse depois que César arrumou as coisas de volta na bandeja.

Ele tateou os braços, passando a mão no rosto também e fez uma cara de desgosto. Joui ainda estava corado de febre, mas claramente se sentia mais disposto apesar de estar acordado a mais bastante tempo. Apesar disso, César sabia que ele deveria descansar para uma recuperação melhor.

Ele também sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo a voltar para a cama a não ser que se livrasse das roupas grudentas e a camada de suor sobre a pele.

“Quer tomar um banho?” o olhar agradecido que Joui lhe mandou era resposta o suficiente, “Vou encher a banheira, acha que consegue ficar parado aí enquanto isso?”

Joui assentiu.

Meio relutante, César foi para o banheiro abrindo as torneiras e regulando a temperatura da água. Enquanto via a banheira encher, escolheu alguns sais de banho para Joui. Não acreditava em nenhuma propriedade curativa, mas seu marido achava terapêutico, então não se importava em agradá-lo com isso.

Colocou o xampu mais perto de onde Joui se sentaria para que ele não precisasse se esforçar muito para lavar os cabelos.

A água agora estava meio turva e roxa pelos sais.

Quando já estava completa o suficiente, César fechou as torneiras, voltando para o quarto e encontrando Joui exatamente onde havia deixado ele.

Com uma muda de roupas na mão.

“Eu não estou inválido...” reclamou ele assim que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de seu marido.

César revirou os olhos.

“Se está tão bem não precisa da minha ajuda, né?”

Teimosamente sentou-se na cama, observando Joui, esperando que ele fosse até o banheiro sozinho.

E esperou por alguns segundos, pois Joui não saiu do lugar.

“César-kun...” disse, fazendo com que o outro se avermelhasse com o tom um pouco mais carinhoso do que ele estava acostumado a ouvir, “Eu preciso que me ajude.”

Talvez fosse a febre falando.

Não, _definitivamente_ era a febre falando.

Engoliu em seco quando encontrou os olhos de Joui.

César se levantou, ainda sentindo o coração palpitar quando o ajudou para dentro do outro cômodo.

Planejava levar Joui para atrás do biombo e deixar que se virasse de lá, mas Joui o chamou antes que pudesse sair do banheiro.

Estava escondido atrás da divisória quando disse, “Ainda preciso de sua ajuda, por favor.”

Ele definitivamente estava se sentindo um pouco sem ar e inexplicavelmente quente depois de ouvir isso.

“Ok,” a voz dele parecia entalada até para seus próprios ouvidos. Limpou a garganta, encarando a porta branca quando continuou, “Me avisa quando eu puder virar.”

Ouviu o barulho de água e Joui chamá-lo novamente.

Não estava preparado quando se virou, vendo a pele nua dos ombros de Joui, que estava de costas para ele também. Sem marcas nenhuma, apesar de ter algumas sardas e ser um pouco mais escura que a de César pelo tempo que ele passava ao ar livre quando podia, no sol.

César engoliu em seco, se aproximando com cuidado, sentia as pernas meio bambas e uma quentura descer pelo estômago como se fosse ele o febril.

Molhou os lábios, sentindo a boca seca quando se sentou no banquinho que havia puxado para a toalha de Joui, que agora estava apoiada na pia.

Graças aos Deuses não conseguia ver nada submerso na água, Joui com os joelhos abraçados ao corpo e as costas apoiadas na banheira levemente tensas.

“O que– o que você precisa que eu faça?”

Não conseguia ver o rosto dele mas enxergou quando as pontas das orelhas de Joui ficaram vermelhas antes que ele movesse a mão molhada até o cabelo para que o soltasse.

_Claro, o cabelo, certo._

O cabelo era longo e exigiria esforço lavá-lo e Joui ficaria fraco demais para fazer o trabalho direito, César deveria ter imaginado.

Viu as próprias mãos tremerem um pouco ao pegar uma pequena vasilha para que pudesse encher de água e derramá-la pela cabeça de seu esposo. Repetiu o ato mais algumas vezes até ver que o cabelo estava suficientemente molhado para o xampu.

Despejou um pouco do produto no palmo e hesitou antes de encostar em Joui. Viu os ombros dele tensionarem, talvez em expectativa?

Criando coragem, colocou as mãos de leve no cabelo, mexendo-as devagar para criar espuma. Joui suspirou, relaxando sob o toque e deixando que César passasse as mãos livremente sobre suas mexas.

O lado do cabelo ainda estava no mesmo estilo que do casamento, porém um pouco mais longo. Joui já havia expressado que queria cortá-lo mais curto assim que pudesse, ou seja, quando passasse a coroação.

Eles tinham diversas expectativas para o evento.

“Obrigada por cuidar de mim, César-kun.” Ele disse e César não teria conseguido ouvir se não estivessem sozinhos em silêncio completo num cômodo com uma bela acústica, “Eu sei que você falou que não precisava agradecer, mas ainda assim... Acho que eu não estou acostumado com alguém tomando as rédeas da situação por mim.”

César ouviu atentamente a cada palavra, não sabendo o que responder.

“É bom, eu gosto.” Ele soltou um risinho, “Vou me aproveitar da sua bondade por mais um tempo, se me permitir, César-kun.”

Ele poderia.

César deixaria sem pensar novamente ou muito sobre o assunto. Ele inclusive _queria_ isso, que Joui aprendesse a depender mais dele como ele pedia que César fizesse com ele. Queria que Joui confiasse nele da mesma forma que César aprendeu a confiar no outro, contando para seu marido coisas que não dizia nem para Arthur, seu melhor amigo.

César sabia, e não foi uma realização fácil de admitir inicialmente, que havia muito pouco que ele não faria se Joui pedisse, e tinha certeza de que Joui não pediria nenhuma delas de qualquer jeito.

A extensão do sentimento que tinha, quando César conseguia coragem o suficiente para analisá-lo por alguns segundos, era assustadoramente enorme.

Era tanto que tomava conta de partes do coração de César que ele nem sabia que existia. Se sentia extremamente sortudo por ser a primeira e a última coisa que Joui via ao dormir e vice-versa, por ser aquele que podia conhecer Joui mais do que qualquer outro. E apesar de ter certeza de que não seria oposto a um desenvolvimento mais... romântico, estava feliz em somente tê-lo ao seu lado.

“Ok.”

Enxaguou as mexas cuidadosamente, vendo Joui aproveitar a água morna que caía sobre os ombros.

Mas apesar de estar adorando tomar conta de seu esposo, César não conseguia esquecer o terror e a preocupação que sentira de manhã.

“Você tem que parar de se esforçar demais. Seu sistema imunológico está baixo porque teima em se exceder.”

“Se eu não fizer, nunca vou conseguir ser tão bom líder quanto meus pais.”

Pegou um outro produto dos que tinha reservado para Joui, espremendo pacientemente no palmo antes de continuar:

“E eu sou de enfeite por acaso? Não estou aqui para te ajudar?” viu Joui se calar prontamente com sua resposta, envergonhado. César deixou que ele pensasse por mais alguns segundos, somente massageando o couro cabeludo com o creme e vendo a espuma se formar novamente, porém com menos intensidade, “’Você não está mais sozinho’, não é isso que você sempre fala? Isso serve pra você também. Não pegue todo o peso pra si, tolo.”

Joui murmurou em agradecimento.

“Não quero que fique mais doente por causa disso, ouviu? Se eu tiver que te prender no quarto por uma semana para que aprenda a descansar, eu vou.” César disse, mas Joui sabia que as ameaças eram vazias.

“Tudo bem.”

César terminou de passar o creme, enxaguando o cabelo dele novamente com calma e cuidado, e se levantando e colocando a toalha no lugar onde estava.

“Consegue terminar sozinho?” Joui assentiu e César agradeceu internamente, não teria psicológico se Joui o pedisse para esfregar suas costas, “Eu vou esperar no quarto.”

Quando Joui saiu algum tempo depois, já com os robes fechados e a toalha na cabeça, César o guiou para que se sentasse na cama. Pegou a toalha para secar os cabelos dele.

“Mais tarde você pode tomar outro se quiser, sei que não gosta de ficar suado. A noite tomará mais um antes de dormir também.” Joui balançou a cabeça, concordando. “Como se sente?”

Joui sorriu preguiçosamente, “Além de bem cuidado? Um pouco melhor que antes, apesar do frio e o cansaço.” Olhou para a janela com uma careta, “Ela tem que ficar aberta?”

“Ar puro é bom pra você,” César confirmou, “mas pode usar minhas cobertas além das suas se quiser se esquentar.”

Arrumou Joui na cama, tendo certeza de que ele estava confortável e aquecido o suficiente mesmo com o paninho na cabeça, vendo os olhos pesarem e fecharem alguns segundos depois. César se levantou, colocou a bandeja do lado de fora do quarto e trancou para que não interrompessem o descanso deles.

César também estava se sentindo um pouco cansado, um cochilo não faria mal.

Deitou-se na cama, puxando as cobertas restantes para si, agradecendo por ainda estar com os robes quentes, senão elas não seriam o suficiente.

Observou Joui uma última vez.

Sentiu um impulso que não conseguiu parar, mesmo com a consciência gritando para que ele voltasse atrás, e aproximou o rosto do de Joui, sorrindo sem perceber ao vê-lo ressonar levemente já parecendo melhor do que mais cedo. Empurrou um pouco o pano da testa dele, plantando de leve os lábios lá e se afastando rapidamente, sentindo o coração quase explodindo em seu peito e o pescoço completamente vermelho pela vergonha.

Ah, merda.

Estava apaixonado.

**Author's Note:**

> agooora sim, César finalmente admitiu o que ele estava sentindo, mas e quanto a Joui?
> 
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
